


圣战者

by 42unfound



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, King and Lionheart, Loyalty, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Service Submission, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42unfound/pseuds/42unfound
Summary: “摘下你的头盔，盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨。我希望你说谎时看着我的眼睛。“
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Solus zos Galvus
Kudos: 4





	圣战者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sacramentum militare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342855) by [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus). 



> 感谢原作者@jonphaedrus的授权。  
> 所有美好和感动都来自她，所有的错误和不适来自我。  
> 讲真的，如果可以请去看看原文，她是盖厨的神。

他首先注意到的是，这名副百夫长并不害怕。

看在只有极少数人不怕他的份上，这对于索鲁斯 佐斯 加尔乌斯而言是件稀奇的事。

十夫长在索鲁斯的帐前立正，姿态耐心又平静。他的盔甲锃亮，他的态度所表露出的一切都即专业又规矩，即使身处战场，他拒不向战争的昏乱低头。索鲁斯又一次看向他，然后重新投入自己的工作仿佛他并没有注意到被他喊来的十夫长已经在这里许久。经过多年的经验，他学会了如何让挺直脊背不向死亡低头人对他弯腰屈膝、向他俯首称臣。他可以耐心地等，直到眼前的这个人屈服。

一小时二十分后，十夫长开口了。

“陛下，”十夫长的声音依旧沉稳、不为所动，“我确定您有比等着我崩溃祈求您的宽容更重要的事要做，我的尊严不值得皇帝如此费心。”索鲁斯转头，看见男人以他意料之外的流畅和优雅的姿态屈膝跪下，他肩背的动作没有一丝顽抗，只是自然地顺从克制。“愿我的屈服能令陛下满意。”

假如换做别人，索鲁斯会把这样的屈服视作掩饰受挫自尊的计策，但他的声音里没有愤怒，没有恐惧，只有顺从，甚至是烦恼——不是对居于人下的懊恼而是为浪费了时间。

索鲁斯做完了手上的工作，合上钢笔放到一边，然后转身面向那人。

“平身，”他说，十夫长起身，转为稍息。“你叫盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨？”十夫长点头。索鲁斯哼了一声，拿起他桌上的报告，他把报告举在十夫长能看到的位置，挥了挥集中他的注意力。

“这是你三天前上交的报告，我读着相当无趣。里面的内容都准确无误吧？”

“是的，陛下，我对您的感受深表歉意，不幸的是，我对我部队百人长的死无能为力。”

“可惜了。“索鲁斯赞同道，声音里不带有任何情绪。他把报告甩在桌上，手臂放松地搭在椅背上，手指玩弄着自己近三年间逐渐发灰的头发，其中白色在仍是暗色的部分中愈发明显。”我能理解你的百夫长，一个人为了救他的小队冲到青磷水坦克前时有多么无助，但我认为你的指挥官的死就有趣多了。如你所言，你所属部队的军政官死于小型交锋中？这可不是件常有的事。”

皮尔 巴埃萨再次点头，他描述这件事时的冷漠仿佛这件奇事理所应当。“是的，长官，当左翼受到达尔马斯卡炮火袭击时，军政官用主力部队强化了先锋来守住缺口，否则左翼就会沦陷。他在随后与敌军的交战中牺牲。”

“荣耀地战死沙场。”索鲁斯冷淡地引用了巴埃萨在报告书中所用的极为庄重的句子，手上仍然在卷着自己的头发。他看着保持一动不动的十夫长，太过严肃，庄重得不正常。“正如你在报告里写的，”索鲁斯说道，目不转睛地看着眼前的男人，脸上挂着若有若无的笑容仿佛他所说的属实。“如果你不介意，我想听听实话。”

十夫长紧张地展了展肩，相比声音他的手颤抖更能体现出那下紧张的抽搐。“陛下，我不明白您为何这样问。事实就是我报告中的那样，长官，军政官雷姆 维斯在交火的混乱中被截断了后路，他鼓舞着队伍直到我们和左翼会和。”他的声音甚至没有颤抖。

索鲁斯终于放下了他的手，连同他语气中的冷淡一起，当他再开口时，他的声音硬如钢铁。“摘下你的头盔，盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨。我希望你说谎时看着我的眼睛。”

十夫长没有犹豫，没有像在他之前的任何人那样迟疑着沉默，他伸手摘下来自己的头盔夹在臂弯。头盔下的面容年轻得令人惊讶，显然不足二十岁，深檀木色的皮肤，一头乌黑而竖立的、比部队的要求更短的头发紧贴着头皮。年轻人蓝色的眼睛在深色皮肤的对比下显得更浅，其中没有一丝恐惧，沉着得亦如同他抿紧成线的嘴唇。皮尔 巴埃萨看起来像个知道自己想要什么并绝不会偏离目标的人，这正是索鲁斯所共情的。

“实话。”索鲁斯重复道，直视着十夫长的眼睛。“如果你不介意。”

十夫长说话时回应索鲁斯的目光。“军政官多米提安 雷姆 维斯在带队与敌人交锋中光荣牺牲，直至英勇就义前一直号令他的部队坚守阵地。”盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨连眼都没有眨。他的声音没有颤抖，没有一丝一毫的动摇，他什么也没有透露，毫无畏惧。索鲁斯用拳托着下巴，露齿而笑。

“有趣，”终于，他说道，“我想我都不记得上一次有人在我不满时还能坚持立场是什么时候了，如果我在这里杀了你，每日会看你一眼，没人会为你默哀。”终于，皮尔 巴埃萨的眼角闪过一丝恐惧，只有最微小的一瞬，但仍是他的失误。然后那丝恐惧消失了。

“能允许我畅所欲言吗，陛下？”

“准了。”

“如果您是一个允许不必要的浪费的人，如今的您也不会是皇帝。”人惟有勇敢和愚蠢相当时才会认为畅所欲言等同于他这样的一个年轻人可以当着皇帝本人的面羞辱他。如果换做别人，索鲁斯就已经让他成一具尸体了，但现在他被挑起了注意力。

“而事情的真相，十夫长？我可很想知道。我给你自由说话的权力不是只为了让你这样的孩子知道纪律的重要性。”十夫长还是个孩子，他不可能超过二十岁，他不一定，或者说最多十九岁，最可能的是十八岁。他入伍时必定还不到规定的年龄，在资料上造了假来参军，来打仗，来殉国。勇气可嘉又十分愚蠢，对于凡人而言是结束生命的最直接方式。

十夫长这次迟疑的久了一些，然后轻微地放松，双肩不再紧绷仿佛放下了什么负担。“当左翼即将失守时，军政官做了最坏的判断，认为相比起留在阵地，全面撤退和主力部队会和更加安全。那时他拒绝维持战线。”

索鲁斯本不需要开口，但他还是这样做了，因为这至关重要，因为这个孩子意识到了这一点。“如果他撤退了，那么军团现在已经输了这场战斗。”达尔马斯卡人抓住缺口会趁虚而入，中心战线也会沦陷。如果真的出现了这样的缺口，当左翼被北方人蹂躏侵占硝烟四起，部队被迫向南的主要战线缩紧，他们就不能与南面战线形成钳形阵型夹击达尔马斯卡的火力，也不可能继而将他们驱赶到中间战线优势的楔型攻势阵型上。若非如此，此时达尔马斯卡人会乘胜追击，顺势击溃剩余的战线，当南线右翼的军官发现左翼的同胞没能与他们会合，他们就会变成被包围的一方，伤亡必然惨重。而眼前的这个男孩看到了这样的形式，就如在帐中有三十余年经验的索鲁斯所看到的一样，只是这个男孩是在一片混沌的战场‘足够使人窒息的烟尘和战火中看到的。“你是怎么稳住战线的？我不认为军队会自愿听从一个十夫长的指挥。”

皮尔 巴埃萨在回答时脸上露出了笑容，而他的声音是欣喜的低声，没有狂妄自大，没有那么令人不适或不专业，反而满怀骄傲。“我做了对所有不称职的畜生都应做的事。”

他做得很好，并为之享受。

他乐在其中。

索鲁斯的笑容延展。

“我结束了他的苦难。”

“令人印象深刻，”索鲁斯低语，“一般人不会用这种方式获取主动权，但我当然不能指责你。感谢你的时间，十夫长，现在你可以回到你的部队去了，现在起它属于你了，盖乌斯 雷姆 巴埃萨。”索鲁斯转身挥了挥手示意百夫长可以离开了，他又一次拾起了钢笔。是的，一个更强力的军政官能够增强第七军团的力量，一个未来将属于其他军团的人，一个能够跻身——

“不。”盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨说。

索鲁斯放下了他的笔。在这样的寂静中，柔软的金属钉在木质桌面上的声音如炮火声轰鸣。

索鲁斯转而看向那人。盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨仍站在原地一动不动，他的下巴绷紧。“不，”他重复道，这次更清晰，确保索鲁斯听清了他的话。“陛下，我感谢您对我的仁慈和厚爱，感谢您赐予我一份我配不上的恩典，但我拒绝晋升。”

“这不是你能拒绝的，”索鲁斯厉声喝道，他的耐心正逐渐被消磨殆尽，他对于那些无法做到称职的人没有一丝兴趣。这些短命的生物甚至不能做到他需要他们做好的工作。“我是你的上级和你的皇帝，你这羞辱我，年轻人？”

“如果这是您的意愿，陛下，那么我会此前我现在的职位然后返回国都。”索鲁斯盯着那个年轻人仿佛他头上着了火。他没有畏缩，虽然不明显，但现在有了恐惧。他的声音没有颤抖却像被细线缠住了喉咙。他的眼神中能看出他在害怕，即使此刻还没有在面容和声音中有所体现。“即便是懦夫和死人也有孩子，陛下。如果我升为军政官，因不明不白的功绩晋升到我不应得的地位，那么原本不应公开的秘密就必然人尽皆知了。我不愿看到下一代人在街上因为家长的过错而受辱。在这其中不应有仇恨，我希望未来能看到多米提安的孩子能够拥有和父亲一样获取功名的机会，而不是因过去的亡魂而被夺取机遇。我不会接受晋升。”

索鲁斯看着这个男孩，深思着。他看着他，看着他沉静的脸。然后，过了一阵，他举起了离手边不过三星寸远的手枪，对着十夫长的额头，打开了保险栓。“给我一个理由，”他声音低沉，“一个不在你第三只眼上开个洞的理由。”

然后那个男孩做了目前位置最稀奇的事，皮尔 巴埃萨笑了，一个嗜血的捕食者用獠牙撕扯猎物内脏时的笑容。“没有理由，陛下。”他说。“如果您想要杀死我，那么作为皇帝和军队的统领您有这样的权力。我确实言语轻率，不合礼节，逃亡应当处以死刑，陛下，而我正应被判这样的惩罚。”

“作为一个将死之人，你很狂妄。”

“死在这里远胜于为一个不配的人献出我的一生。”

索鲁斯开枪了，子弹擦过男孩的太阳穴，划过一道血痕，流出的血迹在他暗色的皮肤上尤为明显。他没有退一步，甚至没有眨眼。

“那么，“索鲁斯呢喃，垂下枪口，”容我给出另一个选项。“他向后靠在椅子上，伸展修长的双腿。”一个年轻又极具天赋的十夫长凭借着他的小队的支持和优秀的战绩，在他的上级军官于前线阵亡后带领部队杀出的炮火的地狱，至少值得百夫长之位。”索鲁斯拍了拍大腿，看着皮尔 巴埃萨的眼神快速的低垂，从黯淡到发亮，然后快速地投到他脸上。

他笑了。

“一个已经是有才的的领导者的极具天资的十夫长，应当晋升为百夫长；一个为统率而生又有天赋的十夫长获得了皇帝的关注， 理应成为军政官。这样的污迹很快就会被功绩掩盖，在战场的硝烟里谁也不会深究，毕竟只有极少数的军政官不被下属爱戴。你觉得呢，盖乌斯？”

男孩的名字在一个卷舌间被轻易地唤出。

盖乌斯 皮尔 巴埃萨垂下头穿过了房间，在索鲁斯足前跪下，露出后颈以示屈服，比起他为保住性命所做的一切更加驯从。

“遵命，”他答道，他抬头用饱含敬仰、信任、无条件且绝对忠诚的目光望向索鲁斯，“陛下。”


End file.
